


I Wish For You

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Language, M/M, Magic, Slash, temporary relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could make someone love you, would you? That is the predicament Castiel Novak was currently facing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish For You

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic. Unbeta'd but don't hold any mistakes against me :P
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc are appreciated. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Castiel has a lot of friends. There was Charlie who lives across the road from him, she’s been his best friend his whole life, they grew up together and went to the same schools. Next is Chuck who is awkward but an amazing amateur writer, whilst most his work is done in secret and posted anonymously, Castiel was the one person who knew the truth. Kevin was the smartest of the group he hung around whenever he wasn’t studying, learning piano, or any of the other half dozen after school activities his mother made he do. Benny was next, he was a football player which didn’t really suit their little group, but Benny was from the south and didn’t care much for high school quote unquote codes of conduct. Jo, or Joanna Beth to anyone with a death wish, was the most kickass girl Castiel had ever known.

Then there was Dean. He was kind, athletic, secretly smart and an all-around amazing human being with the most perfect forest green eyes Castiel had ever seen. In the one year he’d been at Eastbrook High School, Salem, Oregon, he’d cemented himself into Castiel’s life. The two boys hit it off almost immediately in chemistry class over a conversation about which flavor pie was the best. Dean was the only one who could challenge Charlie for her title of best friend, though in the past few months Castiel had wanted to be more than friends with Dean.

Dean just like Castiel was gay. The pair bonded over their mutual love of Teen Wolf especially Derek Hale. Dean even did an epic ‘I’m the Alpha now,’ impression which sent shivers down Castiel’s spine. Having just turned eighteen Castiel had been hit with one conclusion; he was in love with Dean Winchester. But as strong as their friendship was, neither boy ever made a move to take it further. They had some classes together, ate lunch together, hung out after school most days and even slept in each other’s beds when they spent the night. It wasn’t that weird to Castiel, he’d slept in Charlie’s bed too that one time…when they were eleven.

Charlie had been the one to eventually pry it out of him during a video game marathon at her house. She understood though, didn’t berate him or laugh in his face. “Maybe one day Cas,” she hugged him tight.

So that was Castiel’s group of friends. They did all sorts of things together, even hiking, which was new and totally Benny’s idea but the others agreed so this is how they spent one Sunday afternoon on a three-mile hike.

Naturally Benny, Jo, and Dean were at the head of the group, followed by Dean’s younger brother Sam who tagged along. Chuck and Kevin weren’t there, they were smart, Castiel thought as he used every ounce of strength to trail the terrain.

“Is it almost over?” Charlie whined as her and Castiel were the last ones in the group.

“About a quarter mile,” Benny called back.

“Cas,” Charlie’s hand gripped onto his shoulder. “Why Cas why? We could be at home watching the Avengers but instead we’re out here near dead.”

Castiel laughed but mostly shared her sentiment. He only agreed to come along to see Dean. He enjoyed the outdoors but this much physical activity was a nightmare. Dean however didn’t speak to him much, he mostly spent his time watching Sam. He was a good big brother, so dutiful, it warmed Castiel’s heart. So he didn’t mind feeling ignored, Sam was important to Dean and Castiel loved watching the brothers interact.

“Can you stare at him any harder Cas?” Charlie teased.

“I wasn’t…I-” he panicked.

“Relax I’m just teasing,” she linked her right arm with his left.

Through a small clearing the surroundings began to look familiar as the group reached the end of their trail bringing them back to near their starting point.

“Sweet Jedi Jesus thank you,” Charlie yelled whilst everyone else laughed.

“So what’s everyone want to do now?” Benny seemed to be the only one with energy left. “Want to see if we can get a fire going?”

“Can’t,” Jo was first to speak. “It’s an hour drive home and the sun’s already going down. Mom will kill me if I stay out too late, she hasn’t totally forgiven me for the pocket knife incident.” She sliced the pant legs of Alistair’s jeans whilst he was in gym class one day. Served him right for using words like ‘fag’ and ‘dyke’ around Charlie, Castiel and Dean.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Even though Jo was tough and downright scary, you never mess with her mother Ellen Harvelle.

“I got to get this little squirt home too,” Dean smirked, rustling his little brother’s hair.

“Dean!” Sam protested but this just made his older sibling laugh.

Truthfully Castiel just wanted to go home and take a nice long hot shower. He hoped his body wouldn’t be too sore at school tomorrow. Then his thoughts turned to Dean in the shower, then to Dean and him in the shower together.

“Cas?” Dean was calling his name, shaking him out of his thoughts. Jo had already left, taking Benny with her as they lived a block apart.

He looked up at the other man. “Yes Dean?”

“I was just saying goodbye and that I’d see those pretty blue eyes at school tomorrow morning,” he added a wink for effect.

Castiel wanted to blush but realized Sam and Charlie were both still there. “Goodbye Dean,” and with that the Winchesters were gone.

“No use hanging around here,” Charlie looked at her surroundings. “But first I got to pee,” she spotted a toilet and took off.

Castiel started to walk to the car when he saw it. A well off to the side of the pathway through a little clearing. He had a couple of minutes to spare before Charlie would return so he decided to investigate.

As he approached he noticed that the stone well was old, covered in all kinds of moss and patches of grime. Castiel smiled as he ran his hands along the edges, thinking about its history.

He noticed some writing carved into a couple of the stones. Carefully he wiped away some of the moss to read it better. ‘Make a wish.’ There was only one thing he really wanted. It was silly and stupid but he was alone so the words “make Dean Winchester love me,” fell from his lips into the darkness below.

Running his hand over the smooth stone one last time, Castiel was ready to turn around and leave until something caught his attention. At the depths of the well a shimmer of purple. Castiel peered in trying to figure out what it was as the shimmer began to grow stronger.

Dazed by the color Castiel just stood and watched as the light began to rise. His heart beat increased and he took a step back but the light was too quick as it erupted around him sending him flying back a couple of feet.

Landing hard, Castiel just sat there trying to catch his breath. What the hell just happened?

“There you are,” Charlie had found him. “What are you doing on the ground?”

“Did you not see that?” Castiel panted as he stood up.

Charlie looked around. “See what? We’re the only ones here Cas. Now come on I want to get home in time for the Walking Dead.”

Castiel couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d seen on the drive back to town. He was smart enough not to say anything though, Charlie wouldn’t believe it, hell he wasn’t sure if he believed it himself.

She parked outside her house and bid Castiel goodnight as he crossed the street. Castiel quickly ate dinner before he retired to his room. A nice hot shower made every muscle in his body scream in delight.

It was sometime after 11pm when he fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamed of the well, hearing echoes of voices unknown. He couldn’t make out what the voices were saying, he strained and tried harder when his alarm cut him off.

Groaning he turned it off and lay in bed. What happened yesterday? Castiel shook the thought from his mind. He got up on his sore legs and readied himself for another busy school week. He told himself he wouldn’t mention the incident as no one would believe him anyway.

He didn’t speak much on the way to school, Charlie just recapped the Walking Dead stating how she wished she owned a samurai sword.

At school Castiel was just thankful that whatever happened yesterday didn’t seem to have any effect on him. He still had all his limbs, no weird rashes, or thoughts, so that was a plus.

Entering his locker combination, Castiel placed his bag inside and retrieved the books he’d need for the morning. He was just putting his phone on silent when he felt a hand ghost against his back. It made him shiver but in a good way. When Castiel turned he saw Dean standing beside him leaning against the locker next to him.

“Morning Cas,” he basically purred with the biggest of smiles across his face.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied. Someone seemed happy for a Monday morning, perhaps he had an extra cup of coffee.

“Walk you to class?” Dean asked, almost nervous.

Castiel frowned. They were in the same homeroom and always went to class together by default, why would Dean be asking? “Sure,” he grumbled, closing his locker.

Dean continued smiling as he placed an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. This was new. They’d touched shoulders or stood in each other’s personal space before but never had Dean been a fan of prolonged physical contact. Castiel just relaxed against the other man’s warmth and smiled to himself.

They took their usual seats and waited for their teacher to call attendance and do the morning announcements. After which the pair headed to chemistry class, Dean’s arm back around the other man.

“How did you sleep last night?” Dean asked as they sat down.

“Fine,” Castiel stretched a little now that he was comfortable. “Though my legs are sore from all that walking yesterday.”

Dean just laughed as he shifted in his chair. He moved closer so that their knees were touching. “So Cas I was wanting to ask you-”

“Winchester be quiet,” their teacher silenced Dean and made the class focus towards the front.

Castiel and Dean parted ways after chemistry, even though Dean asked if he could walk Castiel to his next class, which was weird as Castiel had geography and Dean had shop class on opposite ends of the campus.

By lunchtime Castiel had managed to shake Dean’s odd behavior from his mind as he sat down at his regular table. Chuck and Charlie were already there.

“Benny has a meeting with the football team so he won’t be here,” Chuck stated, they were in English together. The group also knew Kevin had a music lesson at lunch on Mondays and Thursdays.

“Jo’s off sick today, weakling,” mocked Charlie. They all knew she was just skipping the day because she had a serial dislike for Mondays. “Dean,” Charlie noticed him approaching first.

“Hey,” Dean greeted his friends before sitting down next to Castiel. There was plenty of room at their large table but he chose to sit directly next to the other man so their legs and hips were touching just like they had in chemistry earlier that morning.

Castiel said hello and didn’t comment on the lack of personal space. In truth he didn’t mind being this close to Dean, being able to smell his aftershave made the day seem so much better. It was also a plus that Castiel managed not to blush.

“So Cas,” Dean spoke in between mouthfuls of fries. “About this morning I was planning to ask you something.” Dean seemed to grow more nervous as Chuck and Charlie looked over to him. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?”

“Sure Dean,” Castiel replied. “We can hang out whenever.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Cas, I want to take you on a date,” he corrected.

Before Castiel could even reply he heard a squeak from Charlie who was overexcited at the situation.

“Yes Dean,” is this really happening? “I will go out with you,” he managed to get the words out before Charlie squeaked again.

“Awesome,” Dean beamed. “Who about after school today?”

Castiel nodded.

“Sweet,” Dean grinned before leaning in towards Cas and kissing him gently on the lips. “I’ll meet you at the Impala at 3:15pm. I’ll just go tell Sammy to get a lift home with one of his friends.” Dean had a bit of a skip to his step as he walked away.

Chuck just sat there in stunned silence as Charlie hugged her best friend.

“I can’t believe it,” Castiel muttered, touching his lips. “I have a date with Dean.”

After lunch Castiel’s afternoon classes went by in a blur. He barely paid attention during maths or art.

When the final bell sounded at the end of the day, Castiel noticed Dean wasn’t anywhere to be found. He hoped he hadn’t backed out. Quickly, Castiel packed his bag with homework and headed towards the parking lot.

Dean was already there waiting for him with the passenger side door open. “Afternoon,” Dean greeted Castiel with another quick kiss. Castiel could really get use to those.

They headed to one of Castiel’s favorite cafes and ordered two chocolate milkshakes and a fries to share. Castiel told Dean they shouldn’t spoil their dinners when the other man contemplated getting a cheeseburger.

“Dean I need to ask you something,” Castiel finally worked up the courage as he finished his shake.

“Sure,” Dean had been non-stop smiling the whole time.

“Why now?” Castiel forced the words out. “We’ve known each other for a long time and I never thought you liked me in that way so why now?”

“It’s funny,” Dean reached out and grabbed the other man’s hand. “I guess I’ve liked you for a while, it’s crazy but when I was driving home yesterday it just hit me how I truly felt and I knew I had to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

“Yesterday,” Castiel repeated, surely what happened to him at the well and Dean’s sudden romantic endeavor were just a co-incidence. “Wait boyfriend!” His brain shut down.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah well if that’s something you’d want.”

“Of course Dean,” Castiel confessed after he finally managed to reboot his mind. He could feel his heart beat increasing.

“Awesome,” Dean pulled some money out of his wallet and placed it on the table. “Well I was wondering if my boyfriend would like to come back to my place and hang out.”

Castiel cocked a brow, ‘hanging out’ yeah right.

“Seriously just hanging out,” Dean held up his arms in defense. Whilst he wasn’t a virgin he knew Castiel was so he was going to treat the other man properly. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to that stuff eventually,” he winked.

Reassured, Castiel nodded his head in agreement and texted his mother to let her know he’d be hanging out at Dean’s house till later. The drive back to Dean’s place didn’t take that long.

When the boys approached the front door they stood back as it opened and a blonde haired boy ran out…shirtless.

Dean and Castiel were both confused but heard Mary, Dean’s mother, shouting. They ran inside to investigate.

When they entered the Winchester residence, both boys were watching Mary as she stood over Sam who sat on the couch all shades of red.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“What’s going on is that I came home to find your brother sprawled out on the couch kissing some boy,” Mary explained.

Castiel’s jaw dropped, he turned to Dean who was equally as shocked.

“He’s not some boy,” Sam protested. “He’s name is Luke and he is in my biology class.”

Luke, the name sounded familiar to Castiel.

“Luke,” Dean repeated. “You mean that asshat Lucifer!?” Luke was just his preferred nickname.

“Don’t call him an asshat,” Sam stood up to challenge his brother.

Castiel grabbed Dean, calming him. The last thing they needed was violence.

“Erm congratulations,” was the only thing Castiel could think to say.

Dean scoffed. “Since when do you like him anyways?” Castiel and Dean had both thought Sam had a crush on his classmate Jess.

Sam gave the familiar Winchester shrug. “I guess yesterday afternoon after our hike I thought about him some more and today in class he put his hand on my leg and asked if he could walk me home, one thing led to another and-”

“Enough,” Mary, cut off her youngest son. “Go to your room now.” Sam wanted to argue but instead he did as he was told and ascended the staircase. It’s not that Mary was homophobic or anything. She didn’t care who her boys chose to love as long as they were happy. But she was not going to let her fifteen year old son show blatant disregard for her house rules but having a boy over in secret, and right on their couch of all places. She shook the thoughts from her mind and stormed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Castiel and Dean headed to the living room to watch TV. Weird didn’t even cover the atmosphere in the Winchester household. When they looked at the couch both of them remembered what had just happened there and opted for Dean’s room instead.

“That was weird,” Dean huffed as he closed his door behind them.

“Completely,” Castiel laughed in reply.

“No seriously,” Dean leaned against his desk. “I always thought Sammy would end up with that Jess girl, not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong with him dating a guy obviously,” Dean gestured a hand between Castiel and himself knowingly. “I mean think about it, the same evening I realize I like you, my younger brother realizes he has a crush on that dick Lucifer.”

Unfortunately, Castiel did think about it. Both events lined up with the mysterious happenings at the well. But that was stupid. Castiel only wished for Dean to fall in love with him, nothing about Sam. And then there was also the fact that wishes didn’t really come true, it was preposterous. Still he couldn’t shake the heavy weight in the pit of his stomach which told him something was off.

“Hey Cas,” Dean waved his hand in front of the other man’s face snapping him out of his daze. “You okay?”

Shaking his head, Castiel just smiled. “I’m fine Dean, but I think I should go.”

A disappointed look swept across Dean’s face. “Seriously?”

“I have a lot of homework to do,” came the reply.

“Homework?” Dean repeated with a look that would make anyone else think Castiel shot him.

“Yes,” Castiel moved forward, reaching out to place a hand on Dean’s chest. “I was a little excited about our date so I didn’t exactly pay much attention during any of my classes after lunch.” His math teacher Mister Henriksen had set them a number of problems to solve during class and finish at home. Castiel hadn’t done a single one during his lesson.

A smile returned to Dean’s face. He knew the other man’s commitment to study all too well. “At least let me drive you home.”

“Of course,” Castiel returned the smile.

It just hit seven pm when Dean pulled out of the Novak’s driveway and took off down the road. He didn’t leave without giving Castiel a goodnight kiss though.

 _ **“You two are adorable,”**_ Castiel read the text message on his phone, then looked across the street. He could make out a figure looking back at him from a window. Castiel knew it was Charlie, she’d no doubt watched the whole display between Dean and him.

Blushing, he retreated inside and texted back a one worded reply; _**“Perve.”**_

One week after their hike, things had returned to pretty much normal. Sam was still hanging out with Lucifer most days after school which irritated Dean but just made Castiel smile. Castiel found himself having to restrain the oldest Winchester brother whenever the name Luke was mentioned by Sam.

Dean had taken Castiel out on two more dates. On Saturday night he spent the night at the Novak residence. Instead of their usual video games or TV show binges the pair made out in Castiel’s bed with a little hand under waistbands action.

Things were going pretty well. Even though he had an occasional stab of guilt in his heart which he ignored, Castiel was happy. He had Dean and refused to believe that there was some other-worldly reason why they were together.

School was still pretty much the same. Castiel just now sat between Charlie and Dean but leaned towards Dean. The oldest Winchester now ate with an arm wrapped around his boyfriend.

It was halfway during Charlie’s re-enactment of the Game of Thrones season premiere trailer when Kevin came running towards their table.

“You won’t believe what I just saw,” Kevin was panting as he spoke.

“Slow down Kev before you hurt yourself,” Dean laughed. “What did you see?”

“That!” Kevin pointed to the cafeteria entrance where Jo was walking hand in hand with Anna Novak. She was Castiel’s cousin on his father’s side, they spoke rarely as she spent most of her lunches in the drama club.

Dean cocked a brow, Castiel dropped his apple, and Charlie slammed her hand against the table top. “I knew it!” she gasped. “I always thought Anna was a lesbian.”

“That’s probably why she agreed to go out with Jo,” Kevin enlightened them.

“What?” the other’s all simultaneously blurted.

“That can’t be,” Benny was the first to compose himself. “That girl has been bugging me for weeks to get her my teammate Garth’s number.”

Charlie flicked back her hair. “What can I say, women are just better.”

“No objections here,” Benny agreed with a wink.

Castiel and Dean however responded with a glare.

The group barely had time to regather themselves as the ladies approached them.

“Hi guys,” Jo greeted. “You all know Anna?”

“Hello,” Anna waved at them. “Castiel,” she smiled at her cousin. “How have you been?”

“I’m good thank you,” he replied.

The group then fell into an awkward silence, unsure of how to deal with this change in their dynamic.

“So,” Castiel was trying to casually bring up a topic to discuss.

“When did you two start dating?” Kevin blurted.

“Smooth Kev, real smooth,” Dean deadpanned.

Jo paused in thought. “Last week after our hike.” The words stabbed at Castiel’s chest. “I got home and mom gave me a lecture about being out on a Sunday night so I locked myself in my room and spoke to Anna on Messenger. We got coffee on Tuesday and then went to the mall on Wednesday and ended up having a lot of fun both times. The rest is history.”

Even though he was confused beyond belief, Castiel’s friends quickly moved on. Whilst they’d initially been shocked at the pairing Dean, Charlie, Kevin and Benny and just seemed to get over it and accepted the new relationship before them. It was out of character for all of them, like something was making them react this way. Just what was that purple light from the well? ‘These guys are fucking nuts,’ was the dominate thought that ran through Castiel’s mind.

The whole saga had begun with Dean, then Sam, now Jo, three is still a coincidence right? Denial might as well be Castiel’s new middle name. There was no way this was all related. Obviously there was no such thing as magic, wishes didn’t come true. This was all just one big happy fluke.

Doubting himself, Castiel leaned closer towards Dean, letting his newly found boyfriend’s grip around his waist tighten in an attempt to make himself feel better.

Weeks had gone past since Castiel had started dating Dean. He now found himself sitting on his front porch with his boyfriend, a term which still made him feel giddy, as his best friend approached them from the street. He hadn’t given much thought to the well or the general level of craziness that had taken over his life.

His friends had settled down, sure Sam and Jo were still acting weird by dating Lucifer and Anna but they were happy and that was the important thing right?

Then there was Dean. Castiel had spent almost every day with the other man. It seemed so normal, nothing odd or magical about their relationship. Castiel had abandoned the thought that he had forced Dean into anything when he saw the constant genuine smiles the green eyed boy produced whenever he saw him.

It was a wet Thursday, heavy rain having fell most of the week, when Charlie came skipping from across the road towards the two men with a grin so wide it looked almost unnatural.

“What has you in such a good mood?” Castiel asked.

“I have a date,” Charlie replied.

“With Dorothy?” Castiel replied, hoping that his best friend had finally asked out her long standing crush.

Charlie just frowned at him. “Dorothy? No,” she shook her head. “Benny asked me out.”

Castiel nearly falls backwards off his seat, thankful that Dean was holding him. “What!?”

“Benny, he asked me during math class and I couldn’t resist that big goofy accent of his,” Charlie explained. “He even let me wear his letterman,” a spin showed off the jacket completely.

The two men just shared quizzical looks. They thought she had just borrowed it because she was cold. She had done that before with Castiel’s hoodies and Dean’s leather jacket, often returning them the next day.

“Um Benny’s a guy,” Dean stated matter-o-factly.

“Thanks Sherlock, I had noticed that,” Charlie laughed.

“And he has a penis,” Dean deadpanned. “And you’re a lesbian,” he continued.

“Oh that? No,” Charlie laughed it off as if it were nothing.

Castiel sat up straight trying to comprehend what he was hearing. “I don’t understand you’ve been gushing over Dorothy for months.”

“That imperial starship has sailed my dear Cas,” Charlie ripped open a chocolate bar, slapping Dean’s hand away as he reached for a piece.

“When did this happen?” Be supportive. The two words were currently running through Castiel’s mind. He would support his best friend even if she had gone totally batshit crazy. Denial was pumping through his veins. This was several weeks later there is no way that it could be related.

Charlie hesitated, pondering the question. “I guess you could say a few weeks ago, after we all went on that hike. That’s when Benny said he started to like me and to be honest I guess I fell for him a little bit that day too. Guess I have a thing for the outdoors type who would have guessed? It took the big lug four weeks to work up the courage to finally ask me out.”

“No way,” Dean grinned like a goof. “That’s the same day I realized I had to suck it up and ask Cas out. Same with Sam and Jo.”

“Creepy,” Charlie replied. “It’s almost like a hex or spell, you know like something Harry Potterish,” she joked not noticing the way her words made Castiel cringe.

Charlie and Dean continued their conversation about falling for their friends. Their laughter and general all round good mood slowly driving Castiel insane.

“Stop it!” Castiel interrupted the other two. “This isn’t right. You’re supposed to be with Dorothy,” he was looking at Charlie. “And Jo and Anna aren’t supposed to be together, and Sam with Lucifer is just ridiculous. And Dean-” He paused. Dean. Then it all came flooding back to him; the hike, the well, Dean asking him out and the mess with his friends’ love lives all came back to that one common theme. Castiel’s wish. He wished Dean loved him and ever since then everyone who was on the trip was suffering because of it. Maybe this was the price of forcing someone to love you?

Okay, Castiel rationalized this some more. They weren’t suffering from pain or injury but more so a lack of free will. That wasn’t so bad right? The long since forgotten knot in his stomach started to come back.

This wasn’t right, none of this was. He had to fix it.

It was then Castiel noticed the others had gone silent and his friends were looking at him.

“Babe are you feeling okay?” Dean was staring at him with concern.

“I…” Castiel began but was at a total loss for words. “I have to go.” He pushed Dean’s arm off his shoulders and all but bolted towards his car.

Ditching his boyfriend and best friend wasn’t the best move but Castiel decided he needed answers and this couldn’t wait. Driving back to the national park by himself, Castiel could only hope that another wish might undo everything he had done to his friends. Whilst the past few weeks with Dean had been amazing, he couldn’t keep doing this. Forcing someone to love you wasn’t the same and whilst on the outside everything seemed fine, Castiel knew deep down none of this was right.

Parking his car, he quickly headed for the well. “Please,” Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t know how this happened but you have to fix it.” He quickly realized he was talking to a neatly arranged pile of stone blocks.

“I want my wish undone,” he sobbed, a single tear hitting the brick his hand was resting on. What felt like a gush of wind ripped through him and Castiel knew he was no longer alone. “Who are you?”

“Loki,” the man replied. He was older and a little bit taller than Castiel, with a cheeky grin and laid back demeanor. “I’m the one who granted your wish bucko.”

“That’s impossible,” Castiel scoffed, rubbing the tears off of his face.

The man took a couple of steps closer towards him. “Hey you felt it I dealt it okay? And,” he made a clean handkerchief appear out of thin air. “Nothing’s impossible.”

Stunned, Castiel took the offered garment and finished cleaning his face.

“Much better,” Loki mused, now leaning against the well.

“I don’t understand why would you do that to my friends?”

“I was only trying to give you what you wanted,” Loki replied.

“But why me?” Castiel asked.

“That’s a long story,” Loki began. “You see I slept with a fiery woman, full of passion, she was the only mortal I would say I ever loved. That woman was your great, great, great, great grandmother. She did this thing with her tongue,” Loki stopped when he noticed the weirded-out look on Castiel’s face. “Anyway not that point. Her husband never knew of our affair. So when I sensed one of her relatives near my well it warmed my heart. Then of course you made your wish and I happily thought why not and made it come true.”

“But my friends they’re all different,” Castiel argued. “Why’d you have to change all of my friends?”

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a trickster, I usually play pranks and such, so a legitimate wish is kind of rare for me and I may have skewed it a little bit.”

“Undo it,” Castiel whispered.

“I’m sorry what was that?” the demi-god was taken aback.

“Undo my wish,” he repeated.

This sparked Loki’s interest. “But aren’t you happy? You have what you want now.”

Castiel fought back the tears once more. “It’s not real. I can’t be with Dean if he’s only being forced to like me. Then there’s my friends, they shouldn’t suffer because of me.”

The demi-god approached the teenager. “You understand the risk? You may lose everything: Dean, your friends.”

“I understand, just do it,” Castiel asked once more before his courage left him.

“Okay,” Loki clicked his fingers, a clap of thunder ringing overhead. “I was only trying to help.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.” He nodded his head in appreciation as the demi-god disappeared before his eyes. “I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel whispered to the wind.

Pain in his heart, Castiel turned and ran to his car. He drove straight home and once there bolted to his room. Dean tried calling but Castiel ignored him. Even Charlie’s texts were simply left unread.

The weekend went on like that but Charlie eventually strolled across the street on Sunday afternoon, Mrs Novak letting her inside without hesitation. Castiel was relieved when she revealed that her and Benny were no going to be going on a date and that she was indeed one hundred percent a complete lesbian. She also relayed that Jo and Anna downplayed their dates as two friends hanging out and they were not an item. She didn’t know the fine details about Sam and Lucifer but was sure that was all over now too.

Relief filled Castiel as he came to realize his friends’ lives were returning to normal. Pain however quickly returned when he surmised that Dean too would be back to normal and no longer in love with him. They’d go back to just being friends which would probably crush Castiel’s heart completely.

A drawn out hug and a few laughs later, Charlie went home and Castiel was alone once more. He headed to bed frightened of what tomorrow would bring.

Monday’s were usually unpleasant but the drudgery of another school week beginning was a distance thought as Castiel focused on what to do about Dean Winchester. His initial thought was to skip home room and sit next to Chuck in chemistry, that would at least get him through to lunch where he could hide out in the library, a place Dean never ventured to. Then at 3pm he would run out of there. It wasn’t the best plan and left Castiel feeling less than prideful but what other option did he have?

The plan was working flawlessly. By lunch Castiel was in the library with Kevin going over his history notes. Kevin was an excellent tutor and a welcome distraction. But as quickly as it started lunch was over and Castiel found himself waiting for his afternoon classes to finish. As the last bell sounded he bee-lined for his locker grabbing his bags and a couple of books for homework as quickly as he could.

It was just after three when Castiel made it outside and headed towards the car park. He drove himself today so he could make a quick getaway. He had successfully managed to avoid Dean for the day, now he’d need to figure out a strategy for tomorrow.

“Hey Cas,” Castiel nearly dropped his keys at the mention of his name. He knew that was Dean calling to him. Panicked he decided to keep going, pretending he didn’t hear the other man.

“Hey wait up,” Dean was jogging up to him and Castiel knew he couldn’t get away. “What’s with you?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel was trying to keep his replies short, it hurt less this way.

“I tried calling and texting you on the weekend,” Dean was frowning now, a sight that Castiel didn’t like seeing.

“I lost my charger,” Castiel lied. “Haven’t got a new one yet.” He was silently glad his phone really did run out battery during his last class.

Dean looked at him suspiciously but after a moment relaxed. He believed the lie. “Okay so do you want to go to the mall and get a new one now? We can also check out-”

“No it’s alright,” Castiel cut him off.

“Okay,” Dean wasn’t deterred. “We can hang out at the park, grab a bite to eat, or go back to mine?”

Castiel dug deep to find the willpower to resist. “No Dean I can’t hang out.” All of Dean’s suggestions were what they used to do as friends. It tore his heart into pieces thinking that he got a glimpse at seeing what dating Dean Winchester would be like only to have that taken away. He didn’t think he’d be able to go back to being friends with the other man and he had to say something. “Dean I-”

But this time it was Dean who cut off Castiel. “Oh I get it,” he mock smacked himself against the forehead. “I’m an idiot I said hanging out instead of dating.” He reached out and grabbed the other man’s hand. “Cas do you want to go on another date with me?”

“What?” Castiel was speechless.

“I said would you like to go on a date with me,” Dean clarified. “We’ve been going out for about a month Cas I shouldn’t have to keep asking you on a date, I thought by now that it’d be implied. But hey if you want to be a hopeless romantic who am I to disagree?” Dean smirked until he noticed his words were falling on deaf ears. “Are you okay?” A question he had to ask far too often.

Confused, Castiel furrowed his brow. “You still want to date me?”

“Of course,” Dean immediately replied. “Why would you even ask that?”

“Don’t you feel any different?” the smaller man thought his friends were supposed to be back to normal.

“I feel fine,” Dean replied. “Why does my face look pale?” he touched his cheek and then felt his forehead.

“I,” Castiel was totally confused but then he remembered Loki. He must have stuffed something up again. Whilst he had fixed Castiel’s friends he had not fixed Dean. Or maybe he was toying with Castiel. He did say he was a trickster; this could all be a game to him. Castiel needed to know. “Ah raincheck?” Castiel hurried away and towards his car, a sight Dean was becoming all too familiar with.

He had to go back to the well again and demand Loki stop toying with him and more importantly Dean. It made Castiel’s heart break but Dean deserved to be able to love whoever he wanted and not be forced into it.

The drive went by in a blur as Castiel found himself back at the hiking trail.

“I know you’re here, show yourself,” Castiel spat at the well. He didn’t have to wait long before the demi-god appeared.

“Whoa attitude much?” Loki chuckled. “I like it.”

“I thought you said you undid my wish,” Castiel frowned.

“I did,” Loki replied.

“But Dean still wants to be with me,” the confusion was evident in Castiel’s voice. What kind of magical being was this guy if he couldn’t even undo a simple wish?

“You know,” Loki contemplated. “There is another probable explanation as to why your wish went askew.” This peaked Castiel’s interest. “You wished for this Dean guy to love you and I made it happen but now that I think about it there’s a chance that I didn’t really have to do anything. The wish ended up backfiring because let’s face it it’s not like I can make someone double love you.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel frowned.

“I’m saying kid, I think he already liked you,” Loki grinned.

Castiel was speechless. “Dean likes me?”

“Ding, ding, ding we have a winner,” Loki rejoiced.

“Then why’d you make my friends and I go through all that? Couldn’t you have just told me to begin with?”

Loki shrugged. “Hey I’m a trickster, it’s what I do and I’m sure there’s some cosmic law that says you have to learn a lesson or some bullshit like that.”

“I need to get back to Dean,” Castiel blurted when he realized he’d been a huge idiot. He reached for his keys in his pocket and turned to make his way back towards the carpark.

“Let me,” Castiel heard Loki say from behind him, followed by the distinctive snap of fingers.

Before Castiel could even register what was going on he was back in town, his car parked safely on the street as he stood on the footpath. He quickly realized where he was as he turned around to see the Winchester residence.

Seconds later the door opened and out came Dean carrying a bag of garbage towards the bin. “Cas?” he called when he saw the other man.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed before he ran towards him. “Dean,” Castiel whispered again before capturing his lips against his own.

“Cas,” Dean panted as they pulled apart. “Not that I’m not glad to see you but I’m hauling trash here,” he laughed. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“I came to say yes Dean,” Castiel answered.

Dean just cocked a brow.

“I’ll go to the mall with you, or the park, or we can get burgers, milkshakes, fries, pizza, I don’t care,” he rambled.

“Okay?” Dean was clearly confused.

Castiel smirked as he held the bin lid open for the other man. “I’m saying I want to date you Dean Winchester.”

“Well I suppose that’s good,” Dean chuckled. “Seeing as how that’s what we’ve been going out or staying in for a while now,” Dean winked. “You sure you’re alright Cas? You’ve been acting really weird lately. You sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“I’m fine now I promise,” Castiel reassured as he just stood there with his face resting against Dean’s chest.

Dean pulled Castiel tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You know I was thinking we should pack a lunch and the two of us should head back out to that hiking trail-”

“No!” Castiel shouted. “I mean,” he regained his composure. “There’s that new pizza place that opened last week across town we should try out instead.”

Frowning now Dean took a step backing, staring into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “Cas,” he began making Castiel feel like he was in trouble. “A new pizza place and you are just telling me about this now?” Dean laughed pulling Castiel towards his house so they could go cuddle in his room instead of on the front lawn.


End file.
